Strad: A Trumpet's Autobiography
by samurai-Trumpeteer
Summary: A beginner trumpeteer that started on a Stradivarius... interestesting, huh?


A/N: Hey fellow musicians! Samurai-Trumpeteer here... Everyone's had good memories about their instruments, hmm? Well, after reading "Sleepie Flutie's" flute autobiography, I decided that since she had written one about her flute, maybe I should write one about my trumpet! Me and my trumpet (Strad) were an unusual duo of musician and instrument... you'll see why... ^_^ This is my first fic by the way... so please R&R and go ahead and suggest what I need to improve. Thanks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Great Strad~  
  
Before I was named Strad by my owner... I was just your average trumpet. Ok, ok, maybe 'average' is a bit of an understatement... I wasn't you average trumpet. In fact, I was the best trumpet a musician could ask for! For I was a Bach Stradivarius! I was a beautiful, professional, silver, Bach Stradivarius that had a shiny, silver-plated exterior. Engraved on my bell was a beautiful Stradivarius flower pattern that was a trademark of Bach Strad's. I also had heavyweight valve caps and pearly, ivory valve keys. In addition to the standard layout, I had a 1st valve slide and removable 3rd valve slide ring. To sum it all up... I was a great professional trumpet... and I also came with a brown, cloth-ish covered, Bach Stradivarius case. *wink... wait i cant wink, i don't have eyes!!!! . hehe*  
  
Anyways... It all started on a hot July day in the summer of 2001. I waited patiently in the back room for a sales person to sell me to some talented, experienced, professional-like musician.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile, out in the store...~~~~  
  
A young girl at the age of 11 was looking at the trumpets on sale with her mother.  
  
A sales lady came up to them and asked, "May I help you?"  
  
The mother replied, "Yes. My daughter is planning to play the trumpet this coming school year... Which trumpet do you suggest for her?"  
  
The sales lady replied, "Well, I would suggest the student model... if she's not sure if she wants to stick with band... But we also have a professional trumpet, a Bach Stradivarius."  
  
She took down the Bach Strad from it's display stand and showed it to the girl and her mother.  
  
The girl's mother told the girl, "Well, I will get you the professional one if you are sure, absolutely sure, that you will stay with band for a long time, ok?"  
  
The girl replied, "Ok... Of course I will! I'm sure that I'll stay in band for a longgggg time..."  
  
~~~~Back to the back room where I still am...~~~~  
  
I was still waiting inside my case... it's very boring in an instrument case you know... especially in a Strad case... you're covered with a cloth sort of thing and you have to look at the same surroundings until someone opens the case. And you can't even peek through a crack if the latch isn't shut... because Strad cases don't have latches... they have zippers and a cloth inside that covers the trumpet... Ah well, at least it's comfy in here... but it can get very hot in the summer... ^_^  
  
Anyways... As I was waiting, BORED OUT OF MY VALVES (mind)!... I heard the door creak open. I figured it was a salesperson getting an instrument for a customer... I immediately got all excited hoping that I would be the 'chosen one.' Suddenly I felt myself being carried! I had been chosen for a customer!  
  
When the sales lady brought be out to the cashier counter... she opened my case and revealed me to the customers. Above me, I saw a young girl staring down at me in awe.  
  
My first thought was, "Wait... SHE is my new owner?? No offense, I mean I'm sure she's a nice musician and all... but I was sorta expecting a guy..."  
  
I heard them discussing something about buying a beginner trumpet book for the girl...  
  
"What?!?! A beginner?! I, a professional Bach Stradivarius, am stuck with a beginner girl trumpeteer for an owner?!?!?! JEEZ! What has this world come to?!"  
  
But then... I looked at her again... and she looked down at me... I looked at her and I could see her enthusiasm and respect for me, a Bach Stradivarius trumpet. She also looked like a trumpeteer that was dedicated and determined to be the best... Then, I looked even closer at her and I knew then... yes, I knew then, that together... we'd make a great musician/trumpet duo... right from her beginner year... we'd be great...  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hahahaha! So? So? What did ya think? Pretty good for a first fic huh? huh? Remember that this is only the first chapter... and that there shall be more! It'll get more interesting later on... In the next chapter, school starts. Oh I wanna skip through the beginner 6th grade year and go on to my 7th grade year! Anyways... Later on there will be plenty of exciting competitions and rivals! The 1st chap. was just how it all started... and more of an intro/prologue. Please R&R! Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
